Help me
by Fra Meilleur
Summary: El frío desgarrador y la poca esperanza de vivir, podían apagar todas las luces del querer. ¿Vendrían a buscarme? ¿Vendrían a salvarme? ¿Sabrán que no estoy? . AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es sólo por diversión ~**_

Sentía el frío calarle los huesos y la sangre en sus venas comenzar a congelarse. Algo parecido a una roca presionaba sus costillas obstaculizando el paso del aire a estos y por más fuerte que inhalara nada parecía entrar, su cuerpo tenía sed de oxígeno.

Pero a pesar de todo, de no poder sentir bien sus piernas y estas aprisionado en esa cárcel blanca que tantas otras veces había adulado por revestir sus paisajes hoy odiaba, a pesar de todo aquello podía dar gracias a Dios (si es que existía alguno allá arriba) de que seguía vivo. Con la poca visión que obtenía desde su posición la blancura había sido teñida de rojo borgoña y los cuerpos eran la más _in_ de las decoraciones de ese año.

Veía su bandera quemada a lo lejos, veía la de ellos rasgada y manchada de sangre inocente. Podía ver civiles y soldados, podía a tantos en un solo ángulo que tenía miedo de mirar hacia otro lado. Aunque, en realidad esto no fuera posible.

Y conforme el paso de las horas se preguntó si alguien vendría a rescatarle, si alguien sabría que él estaba ahí. Confiaba en su pueblo y su ejército de salvación, confiaba que pudieran gracias al fuerte invierto de su país vencer y detener la marcha Nazi, tanto en sus tierras como el mundo en un futuro próximo.

Pero, él se veía ahí, a punto de morir y todas aquellas esperanzas se caían a pedazos. Había ido con el ejército de avanzada, con la esperanza de detener a los invasores y mantener a sus civiles seguros, pero no contó (grave error) en que _ellos_ trajeran un ejército tan poderoso y preparado.

Y sólo en cosa de horas había cedido ante el poder de los alemanes, y sentía una furia que comenzaba a salir por sus poros, pero no por haber terminado él ahí, sino por el hecho de no poder detener aquello que había querido parar y aquello le demostraba a ciencia cierta que había fallado como líder.

¿Viviría para contarlo? Ya perdía las esperanzas de poder salir de aquel paisaje nevado y helado aún vivo, quizás sólo podría salir en calidad de bulto, si es que su cuerpo era encontrando antes de las próximas nevadas.

Cerró los ojos dejando a su cuerpo perder aquella batalla contra el inmenso sueño que lo comenzaba a atacar, pero antes de perder otra batalla dejó salir su última sonrisa dando las gracias por haber traído su bufanda favorita, y que esta se quedaría con él y no en las manos de cualquier otro que la encontraría en su casa. Con su única mano libre movió el trozo de bufanda que sobresalía, la estiró y acomodó su rostro sobre esta para poder evitar el contacto directo con la fría nieve.

Dejó su mente divagar en cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado hasta que su cuerpo no diera más. Poco a poco notó que sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse y cómo de lo único que era consciente era de su oído, y que todo lo demás yacía ya dormido gracias al gélido lugar donde pasaba sus últimos minutos. Ya no tiritaba, ya no sentía frio siquiera, ya nada.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el crujido de la nieve, como si fuera pisada por fuertes botas, por muchas botas, eran muchos pasos y por ende muchas personas o animales.

¡Alguien!

Pero estaba tan débil para poder gritar, moverse o siquiera abrir los ojos y mostrar que aún estaba con vida, pero le era imposible y su cuerpo no respondía a sus gritos internos por sobrevivir.

No sabía si estar triste o no, sólo pensaba que si aquellos hubieran llegado 5 minutos antes podría haber tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, aquellos podían ser soldados nazis que venían a buscar a sus soldados caídos y rematar a los enemigos.

Y él era un enemigo más.

Sintió algo cálido sobre su frente, pero estaba tan nublado todo dentro de sí que no podía abrir sus ojos para averiguar quién o qué era aquello. Sintió unos dedos moverse de su frente hasta su nariz, donde podrían saber que estaba vivo pues aun respiraba, lento e insufriblemente poco, pero lo hacía.

Sintió como la opresión sobre su espalda desaparecía y el aire bañada sus pulmones con agilidad y libertad. Se sintió libre y poderoso, aunque más que poderoso para ganar aquella batalla contra la muerte, poderoso para emprender el vuelo hacia aquel cielo del que todos hablaban que venía luego de morir.

Nunca sintió su cuerpo más ligero como en ese momento, y sobre todo porque segundos después sintió que era levantado y posado sobre algo cálido, sintió como posaban algo sobre su rostro y lo apretaba cual dejaba que aire limpio entrara a su nariz de forma fluida. Se sintió más libre.

Pudo escuchar voces, pero no era su idioma natal y por ende no entendía que decían. Eran muchas voces diferentes, había muchas personas a su rededor y vehículos, podía escuchar los motores vibrantes y calientes de aquellos. Notó que movieron en _donde quiera que estuviera _a un lugar más cálido aun, cosa que reavivó su sentido del tacto.

Se sintió adormilado segundos después, sus sentidos volvieron a nublarse y aunque por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de colores sobre qué podría estar pasando a su alrededor, estas comenzaron a nublarse hasta fundirse en un negro que absorbió hasta su último sentido, sumiéndole en la inconciencia absoluta.

_¿moriré?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es sólo por diversión ~**_

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado, nunca había sentido los parpados tan pesados ni menos sentir las extremidades dormidas como estaba ahora. Podía escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor, pero nada podía ser nítido como para entender en qué lugar se encontraba.

Sentía un calor agradable rodear su cuerpo, una fina brisa tibia que llegaba de vez en cuando y el oxígeno libre que entraba por su nariz. Como pudo abrió sus ojos, algo encandilado y molesto por la luz sobre él, le costó un par de segundos adaptar su vista para saber en dónde estaba. Se encontró en una especie de sala médica, quizás un hospital, la habitación estaba pintada de blanco y habían unas persianas color amarillento viejo que cubrían el exterior. Frente a él podía ver una cortina blanca que seguía por su lado derecho, separándole del otro lado del cuarto. Estaba recostado sobre una cama blanca y grande, tapado con una frazada de color verde agua algo desteñida y si entornaba los ojos podía notar como sobre su nariz y boca se encontraba una mascarilla que le brindaba oxígeno puro y limpio.

Meneo la cabeza para poder soltar su cuello cual sentía recto, tanto que podía hasta dolerle en un par de segundos si no hacía nada. Levantó su mano y encontró con que estaba punzada por una aguja que llevaba un tubo hacia una bolsa cerca de su cabeza, suero lo más probable pensó.

De repente se quedó ensimismado entre sus pensamientos, donde recordó la matanza que había ocurrido en sus blancas tierras y donde él había pensado que terminaría su vida, paradójicamente bajo y a merced de su fiel y blanca compañera: la nieve. Mientras los recuerdos se alternaban en su cabeza comenzó a sentirse mareado, si mantenía los ojos abiertos el blanco de la habitación le mareaba hasta sentirse bajo la nieve a punto de perder los sentidos completamente, pero si cerraba los ojos podía ver la sangre de muchas personas, de soldados y civiles.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que desde la puerta del cuarto alguien le miraba, y no se dio por aludido hasta que aquel personaje carraspeo su garganta. Levantó sus ojos violetas hasta hacer contactos con los del otro ser, donde se topó con ojos azules como el cielo que le miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

- ¡despertaste! – La voz de su compañero salió como un chillido, se encaminó hacia donde estaba él y le sonrió con alegría desbordante – le dije a Arthur y Francis que lo harías, he ganado la apuesta – comentó con orgullo.

- ¿a-puesta? – preguntó confundido, su voz salió rasposa y oxidada por culpa de la falta de ejercitación de esta.

- Sí, Arthur dijo que no despertarías y Francis dijo que quizás en un par de meses, cuando te hemos encontrado estabas casi muerto – le comentó, mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

- ¿cu…? – se quedó con las palabras en la boca, le dolía la garganta y el pecho mientras conversaba, sentía que el aire se le iba más rápido de lo que podía retener pero por suerte le habían puesto aquella mascarilla, sino quizás habría ya pasado a mejor vida.

- la guerra acabó ya, Iván – le informó, el ruso se quedó mirándole sorprendido, su último recuerdo era que todo iba de mal en peor – Ludwig ha perdido – le sonrió mientras le palmeaba una pierna con cariño – y pues… Alfred está metiendo sus narices por ahí – le contó.

- tú hermano siempre se mete donde no le llaman – dijo con voz suave, le había salido sin querer desde adentro y a pesar del dolor de su garganta, no pudo acallar el impulso.

- lo sé ¡es mi hermano! – Le contó soltando una risa despreocupada – lo bueno es que has despertado ya – se levantó mientras sonreía y arreglaba sus lentes.

- Matthew – le llamó, el rubio giró sobre sus talones con esa expresiva y característica sonrisa en sus labios – gracias por salvarme la vida –

- no he sido yo – le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Oh… ¿Arthur? – Pero el rubio negó en el momento que le nombró al inglés - ¿Francis? – y este volvió a negar, se quedó un momento en silencio mientras pensaba.

- fue Alfred, pasó por tus tierras y te encontró a punto de morir – le sonrió intentando tranquilizarse mientras tenía la mano en el marco de la puerta - bien, me iré, ¡que descanses! – se despidió.

Iván se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos, mientras la mascarilla de oxígeno sonaba destruyendo la paz que había en el lugar. Dejó salir un bufido, mientras se sentía aplastado con la luz del cuarto y la curiosidad por todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de él.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

El frío había menguado ya, la primavera había llegado con fuerza a Europa. Las flores en muchos lados habían florecido y los brotes comenzaban a poblar los árboles con nuevas hojas que querían nacer. Después de los fríos meses invernales y con el fin de la guerra, las personas comenzaban a avanzar otra vez, a intentar construir todo lo destruido entre cada bomba, pero para eso faltarían muchos años.

El sol mantenía el ambiente cálido, todas aquellas tiendas que aún se mantenían en pie y tenían mercadería para abastecerlas comenzaron a abrir sus puertas, siendo las 9 de la mañana. Aún vivía el miedo dentro de todos, seguía viajando por sus venas y llenando sus cerebros con imágenes que nunca podrían olvidar por más que quisieran. Pero, Alemania era un pueblo fuerte y debía volver a salir adelante como siempre.

Alfred salió de la hostería donde se quedaba, con las manos en su chaqueta de aviador comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad de Berlín. Se detuvo en una vieja panadería, donde un hombre ya mayor le atendió, bebió un café cargado y un pastel que tenía manzanas asadas en su interior. Su camino en círculos le llevó hasta la puerta de aquella ciudad, le llevo a ver el muro de Berlín en su esplendor.

Estaba lleno de grafitis, de carbón y sangre en sus paredes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, giró la cabeza frustrado y se acercó a la estructura de cemento. Paso su mano con suavidad por esta y pensó en todos aquellos que habían caído, las familias que habían sido separadas y todos aquellos que nunca pudieron despedirse. Musitó una maldición en voz baja y volvió sobre sus pasos otra vez al centro de la ciudad (o la parte de la ciudad).

Allí, llegando a una enorme catedral se quedó sentado en una banca. Miró su reloj de pulsera un par de veces, hasta que este dio las 12 en punto, las campanas comenzaron a tintinear en la enorme edificación y el rubio solo asintió para sí mismo. Había acordado juntarse en ese lugar con el alemán, necesitaba hablar con él sobre todo lo que había pasado y qué pasaría ahora en el futuro.

- Alfred – escuchó su nombre en una voz rasposa y supuso en ese momento quién sería, se volteó mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

- Ludwig – resopló entre dientes. No era de su agrado, no era alguien con quien tuviera el gusto, pero sus demás compañeros no serían tan imparciales a la hora de hablar con él y por eso se ofreció a ir él mismo.


End file.
